Jungle Hanyou
by LadyCash
Summary: Kagome is in a new land, searching for her missing fiancé. But there's a lot more to the jungle than she could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own IY, nor profit from this fanfiction.

Kagome Higurashi walked carefully down the ship's gangplank and onto a sandy shore. Strands of long, black hair whipped about her face as she looked at the land that would be her home for the next six weeks. The beach was wide, with clean white sand leading up to a lush, green jungle. The ocean roared in her ears with every wave. It was incredibly beautiful, but there was a hint of danger in the darkness of the trees.

""It's amazing!" she exclaimed, turning to look at her grandfather behind her.

"Yes, it certainly is my girl," Tomo Higurashi replied as he stepped up next to her. "Naraku-san has told me that he is certain I shall find a great assortment of new specimens here."

Kagome's grandfather was a great fan of birding, and hoped to add to his journals while they were there. He was a bit eccentric, and had a short attention span, but was dearly loved by his family.

Hana Higurashi joined them then, but unlike Kagome her mother was not so impressed with the view. "I've heard there are youkai in this land. What if they attack us?" She couldn't suppress a shiver.

"Now, now," said Naraku-san, as he leapt from the gangplank with a flourish, "There's nothing to worry about as long as I'm here." His stride was long and sure, and he was practically a walking arsenal with his multitudes of knives, swords and guns strapped to his person. Kagome wondered how he could move with it all. "Our quarters are high off the ground, in an old hut in the trees made by some survivors of a shipwreck. Quite ingenious, really. It'll want for some cleaning," he said, "but it should be acceptable for the time we'll be here."

"Is that where you stayed when Hojo was here with you before?" Kagome asked, speaking of her fiancé. He was the true reason they were there. Nearly a year before, he had disappeared in this area while on an expedition. Kagome had used her meager inheritance from her father, that she'd been saving, to hire Naraku and his crew to help find him. She prayed that Hojo was safe, and they would bring him home.

"No, we stayed on the ship and came ashore every day, but we did notice the treehouse. I am sure it's perfectly safe. It seemed well built when I investigated it once," Naraku told her. His gaze lingered on Kagome as it often did, and he stood much closer to her than usual. His regard gave her some discomfort, because he was much older than she. It wasn't the same way Hojo had looked at her— with tenderness and affection. There was something…disturbing about Naraku's gaze, something maybe even dangerous.

Suddenly, her grandfather cried out and rushed across the beach and into the dim jungle, calling out something about a rare blue-tailed something or other. Hana gasped. "He'll get lost running off like that!"

Kagome smiled at her mother. "I'll get him, mama."

She stepped away from Naraku, glad of the distance. She loved the feel of the soft beach sand and couldn't wait to get barefoot. Perhaps later she could even do some swimming; she had made sure to pack her best swimsuit. It seemed safe enough. After all, who was here to see her in this vast, remote place?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

High above the beach, and carefully hidden with his tanned, muscular arm wrapped easily around the smooth trunk of a tree, a man looked down at the people as they disembarked from the boat that sat floating in the ocean. It had been a long time since he'd seen others that looked remotely like himself come from the ocean.

There were many who lived deep in the jungle, both animal and youkai. But these were different. They were like the people in the picture books back in the house in the trees. He watched the short, older round man with golden skin and sparse white hair as he tripped and nearly fell in his rush to the jungle. There was another man, taller and middle aged, perhaps. He carried an assortment of long and short metal objects that gleamed in the sunlight.

There were two others also, both female. One was older, with short dark hair and a nervous manner. But it the other that captured his true attention. She was young, slender and lithe with long, shining hair like midnight. But what stopped his breath were her eyes. They were the color of the sky, or of the shallow waters amidst the shoals further down the beach. The watcher in the trees was immediately fascinated by this second woman. He wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked, and he longed to breathe in her scent.

He gave only a cursory glance at the other people, men, who were scurrying up and down the wooden bridge to the ship. They were unloading boxes, bags and crates onto the beach, but were otherwise unremarkable. As the young girl set out after the old man, and the remaining two followed he did the same, easily and silently, high in the treetops, following the group of people as they made their way along the beach. The young girl had returned, tugging her grandfather behind her.

They spoke to each other in some language that sounded vaguely familiar to him. The meanings remained just beyond his grasp, however. So he stopped listening and simply followed them as they made their way to the hut in the trees… the place where he'd lived with his mother so long ago.

He perched high above, still hidden and he watched as they made their way into the small dwelling. He was glad he'd removed all of the interesting items over the years, tucking them away in his own nest that had been fashioned similarly to this one. They were his treasures, and he didn't want anyone seeing them. Not even the woman with the strange blue eyes.

Again, he longed to touch her. His hand opened and closed involuntarily. He knew better than to approach her now, however. He would wait. The time would come. Night wasn't far off.

SSSSSssssss

So, how's that for a start? Want more? Give me a holler and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome found the treehouse surprisingly comfortable. It was constructed of bamboo, palm fronds, timber and vines, and was settled in the branches of a massive tree. Due to space constraints among said branches, the dwelling had several levels, with rooms built atop each other like a messy stack of blocks. Ladders or ramps connected each level, with the main floor being kitchen and parlor combined into one large space. The windows were covered with sliding bamboo screens to open or close against the weather, and smaller doors gave privacy to the bedchambers. By the time the sun was setting, Kagome and her mother had cleaned all of the rooms, made dinner, and settled their belongings in their respective areas.

Tomo had had gone off with Naraku to hunt the blue tailed bird he was certain he'd spied earlier, and they'd returned just as darkness began to fall. It was none too soon, because the night sounds of the wild animals began in earnest. The roar of some creature that sounded angry and hungry reverberated through the night, causing Hana to give a shiver of foreboding.

If Kagome was uneasy about the ship and crew leaving them to continue on its journey, she ignored it. She was here to find Hojo, and she would not let a little isolation and nerves stop her now!

Besides, Naraku, for all his creepy ogling was well able to protect them, she was sure. He had also assured them that the treehouse was very safe once it was closed up. They had parceled up the various rooms, with Kagome choosing the one at the uppermost level. Her mother had objected, being reluctant to have her daughter away from her in this scary land. However, the lower bedrooms were small, and to double up would be uncomfortable for everyone involved. So it was that the young girl had a room to herself.

It had two big windows with hinged covers, and she'd tied them up to the hooks in the ceiling in order to allow the gentle breeze from the ocean to cool the space. There was no one but the many birds she'd seen flitting about to see her as she loosened her hair and allowed it to fall to her waist.

She made short work of her clothing, choosing a cotton tank and boy shorts for comfort. She stood at the window, enjoying the view. The breeze toyed with her hair, and she drew in a deep breath of the sweet scents of flowers and the tang of the ocean.

 _Hojo, where are you? Are you safe? Are you thinking of me? Hang on, I'm coming for you._

A knock at her door made Kagome turn in surprise. She picked up a robe and draped it over her shoulders answering the door. "Naraku-san," she said warily. What was he doing here?

"I merely came to ensure that you're comfortable for the night, and aren't afraid," he replied easily enough.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about," she told him. She wanted him gone. He gave her the creeps.

"Perhaps I should check for snakes, or spiders? They are rampant in jungles like these," he suggested, raking his eyes over what he could see of her through the crack in the door.

Kagome took a deep breath. She hated spiders! After a short mental debate, she stepped back and opened the door. "Alright, you can check."

He smirked at her and did a cursory inspection, checking in the corners and under the bamboo framed bed. "All clear," he announced.

"Yes, well…thank you for checking, Naraku-san," Kagome said, hoping to see him leave.

Instead, he stepped closer to her, and his voice took on a deeper tone as he spoke. "You must call me Naraku, Kagome. Surely after all this time you can see it is acceptable?"

She could see nothing of the sort. Naraku was Hojo's friend, and she had never been comfortable around him. But she was also painfully aware that he was her only real hope of locating Hojo, and she didn't want to antagonize him or appear rude.

"I really think you should go Naraku," she answered, agreeing for the sake of the mission.

He narrowed his eyes then. "You do realize that it is very likely that Hojo is lost, or most likely de-"

"STOP!" she cried. "I will not listen to this. He is your friend, you should have more faith."

"Faith only goes so far in the face of reality, Kagome," he told her. "If he is gone, then you are free to choose another. I know that I am older than you, but I assure you that I am more than capable of taking care of you. Very good care of you."

Kagome was incensed. How dare he!

She flung the door wide and turned snapping blue eyes to him. "You will leave NOW and you will never speak to me of this again. Is that clear?" Anger radiated off of her in waves.

Far from being intimidated, Naraku stepped closer to her. He even went so far as to reach out to touch her.

"I will scream for my family!" she snarled. "I mean it! I hired you. You are my employee only. Do your job and stay away from me."

His black eyes widened at her words. He might have continued, but she drew breath for that promised scream and he backed off. Giving her a terse nod, he stepped through the door. Kagome went to slam it but he caught it easily with his hand.

"Be careful, little girl. This place is dangerous. It's far too easy for harm to befall those who aren't careful," he purred. "And I'm the only one who knows their way around here, aren't I?"

He left her gaping at him, and it was some moments before she could shut the door. She stumbled on wobbly feet to the bed, where she collapsed in near tears. Had he just threatened her family?

################

He was very near the large window, watching the woman with the ocean eyes. She couldn't see him; he made sure of that. He'd moved noiselessly, making his way from branch to branch and tree to tree until he was just outside of the window. He sniffed silently, and amid the familiar scents of the jungle— the flowers, the damp soil, the underlying decay of plant and animal, the proximity of a tree monkey— he smelled something new, he smelled her. Bright and sweet and exotic. Something he'd never scented before; but an essence that drew him mercilessly.

He had remained silent, watching as she stood at the window and then later as she dealt with the man. He had been fully prepared to leap through the window and kill the male, should he touch her. The smell of her fear and tears was a burning in his nose, obscuring her normal fragrance.

Now, he observed as she fought to pull herself together. She swiped the tears away with an impatient hand, before lying down on the thin mattress. He was pleased. She was intelligent and strong and didn't back down from a threat. He was even more attracted to her at the realization.

He could tell when she fell asleep, for her breathing changed and her body relaxed. Heart pounding, he slid down to the branch on which her room rested. It had once been his mother's.

His fingers curled over the edge of the wall and he sniffed. Hot sensation rushed through him. Her smell was beautiful, and it made him feel almost the way he did when he breathed the smoke burning from the special negaru plant. He wanted to bury himself in that delicious, compelling scent, his face and nose close to her skin and in the warmest parts of her curves. He closed his eyes for a moment, steadying his breathing. He couldn't make a sound or she might waken.

Heart pounding, he stood next to her bed, in the shadows and looked at her sleeping. He curled his hands into fists to keep from touching her. She shifted, and whimpered in her sleep. He squeezed his eyes closed. He tried to slow his breathing, tried to relax. But he needed contact. Her pain called to him, her fear moving him to comfort her. His hand trembled as though palsied as he reached out and touched, ever so gently, that warm pale skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome woke slowly. Something warm and bright filtered over her skin and she smelled sweet, heavy flowers. Sighing with pleasure, she rolled to the side and opened her eyes to find soft sunlight and a gentle breeze wafting through the open windows. She breathed in the scents of her new, temporary home and she sat up.

The night had started off on a sour note, and she had gone to sleep with damp eyes and more than a hint of fear in her heart. Sometime in the night, she had settled and calmed. She couldn't ever remember having rested so soundly or woke feeling so safe.

There had been a dream. A shadowy figure had stood, watching over her— an angel perhaps? Or perhaps a memory of Hojo? At any rate, she'd dreamed of a firm, light hand smoothing along the length of her hair. A man's hand.

Deciding there was no use worrying about it, she crawled from her bed, and then washed her face with a small basin of water she had poured from a bottle. She would use the latrine later, provided one had been dug. If not, she would make do as she could.

Later, once she'd dressed she climbed down the sturdy wooden stairs that led to the main floor of the treehouse. Here was a nicely sized living area with built in shelves and a raised stone fire pit for cooking. Looking up, she saw an open cupola, cleverly designed to filter out the smoke without letting rain in. There were two large open windows on either side of the room, letting in plenty of bright sunlight. The large, solid shutters had been pulled up and tied off. All in all, it was a comfortable, cozy space.

"Good morning," she said, her gaze sliding quickly over Naraku, who sat in shirtsleeves and dark trousers, and to her grandfather.

"Did you sleep well, Grandpa?" she asked.

"I don't believe I've ever slept better," he replied between mouthfuls of rice and soup. "And breakfast is delicious," he added with a look at Hana. She smiled at his complement and began dishing up a bowl for her daughter.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Naraku said. "The ship won't return with more supplies for a couple of weeks, and when these provisions run low, we'll be supplementing them with whatever game I can find in the jungle."

He regarded Kagome closely. "Good morning, Miss Higurashi. I trust you slept well?"

She met his gaze firmly, and didn't break eye contact. "I slept very well," she replied. "And thank you for the reminder; I've decided it would be best to keep a loaded firearm in my room. Just in case I have unwanted visitors."

Any reply he might have made to that was forestalled by Hana refilling his tea cup and asking if he wanted seconds. Breakfast continued without much talk, aside from Tomo gushing about all the birds he was sure to find that day.

Finally, Naraku broke in. "Perhaps you'll allow me to teach you how to load and shoot it?" he suggested. His black eyes were fastened on her once again.

"Kagome hardly needs help with that," Hana commented. "Her father taught her years ago, and she's a excellent shot."

Kagome blushed at the pride in her mother's words. Tomo took that moment to hop to his feet and insist on heading out right then. As she ate, Kagome watched in fond amusement as he began to organize his tools for the day.

"Have a wonderful time, Grandpa," she told him.

"Don't forget your lunches," Hana added. "There's also a thermos of tea and one of water."

Naraku sighed, clearly reluctant to accompany the old man. "And what do you have planned, Miss Higurashi? Would you like to accompany us?"

"No, thank you," she replied cooly. "I have several trunks to unpack and supplies to organize. There will be other opportunities for me to accompany you, I'm sure." Besides, she really wanted to explore on her own.

It would be unlikely, but there could be a clue to Hojo's disappearance, even after nearly a year. She was certain she'd find the man she loved— or at least a trace of him. And, just as compelling of a motivation… she might even find a small pool where she might swim. After all, with the men gone, there was no one to see her but the birds and animals of the jungle.

Some time later, Kagome pushed away thick, heavy green brush as she made her way into the jungle. She hadn't gone far, but she was already warm from the heavy, humid heat. The treehouse loomed behind her, and she used it as a landmark to make certain she didn't become lost. There were no trails, and the going was difficult. Just a few yards in and everything looked exactly the same, so she was glad of the glimpses of the hut she could see as she wandered about.

Knowing the dangers of the jungle, she had no intention of going far from the encampment this first day. The last thing she wanted to do was to have to spend the night in the damp, noisy jungle filled with wild creatures— some of them possibly youkai. With a pang, she realized not for the first time that it was quite possible that was what had happened to Hojo. But perhaps she'd find evidence of a camp he'd made, or some of his belongings still intact against the weather. If she could just find a sign of him, any sign…. She just hoped it wouldn't be a pile of his bones.

Trying to change her train of thought, Kagome turned her turned her attention toward finding a place to bathe. She pulled aside a swath of ferns, and stepped on soft, squishy moss. A bird called in the distance, another answered high above her, and something rustled in the leaves. Springing up everywhere were thick vines, which grew from the ground up into the trees and anchored around them. She touched a tree trunk and something skittered away beneath her fingers: a flat, gray insect that had been camouflaged by the bark.

Stifling a squeal, she continued on. At last, Kagome heard the tell tale sound of rushing water. Patting the small bag she wore crosswise over her torso, she thought longingly of washing her hair. The bathing opportunities on the ship had been limited to hip baths and pouring pail after pail of water over herself. In her small bag, she optimistically carried a small bar of soap, a comb, and deodorant. And then, ducking beneath a series of low-hanging vines that acted almost like a screen, she found a small circular pool.

Kagome had never imagined such a place. She paused, entranced by the lovely scene. Water flowed into the pool from a stream on one side, and disappeared into the jungle on the other. It was clear and clean and very inviting. The rough, stone sides of the pool were softened by lush green ferns, vines, and leafy bushes. Flowers of every shade from pink to red to salmon to rose grew in abundance in the small clearing.

Kagome wasted no more time. She pushed past vines thicker than her wrist and hurried over springy moss toward the pool. Moments later, after assuring herself there was no evidence of human presence currently in the vicinity, she was naked. Testing the water with a toe, she found it cool and comfortable. Quickly she stepped forward, testing the depth as she went. She'd only ever swam in the presence of her friends, never alone. The freedom was incredible.

She swam and splashed about for some time before bathing, including washing her hair. Finally she simply floated, enjoying the pool and its surrounding beauty. A sudden rustling very nearby made her open her eyes and look towards shore. She screamed.

SSSSSSsssssss

Merry Christmas!

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Two dark, beady eyes stared at her. Beneath them was a long, hairy snout and sharp, gleaming teeth. The creature looked like a cross between a pig and a beaver. It seemed to leer at her as it stepped into the pool and smacked its long, hairless tail in the water. It was the size of a small pony and was clearly youkai. Kagome choked on another scream as she floundered beneath the surface. Terror galvanized her into action, and she slapped and struggled through the water across the pool, getting as far away from the hideous thing as she could.

She stumbled onto shore and, heedless of her nakedness, ran from the pool as quickly as possible. Branches and bushes hindered her progress , snagging her long hair and scratching her skin. She desperately looked for the treehouse… but she realized with a horrified start that she could no longer see it. She struggled on, frantic to find the hut, or at least make her to the beach. She could find her way from there easily enough.

After some time, Kagome finally admitted that she was hopelessly lost. She was about to call for help when all at once, something dropped down in front of her. She opened her mouth to scream, but didn't. It was a man. He'd jumped down from some great height in the trees and landed no more than ten feet away. A soft strangled sound came from her throat and Kagome thought she might faint. She closed her mouth and willed herself to stay calm even though her heart was beating as if it were about to burst. She'd never seen a man who looked like him.

He had long white hair, trimmed into ragged bangs over his eyes. He was half naked, wearing only loose, faded red pants. His skin was tanned and muscled and his eyes were the most odd color. They were gold, like amber. But the strangest things about him…he had _claws_ and on his head were two white _dog ears._ His general appearance was wild, uncivilized. Kagome swallowed hard. His features pronounced him youkai, even if he did bear the resemblance of a man. What was he going to do to her?

They watched one another carefully, and instead of danger , she saw… curiosity. And perhaps concern. Neither spoke or moved for a long moment. At last, seeing nothing in his eyes or posture to alarm her, Kagome relaxed a little, despite being mortified at standing naked before a man.

Gathering her courage, she asked, "Can you help me?"

He made a noise, soft and growly, and then stepped closer. Kagome forced herself to keep from fleeing, knowing instinctively that he could catch her easily. As he stopped in front of her she smelled sharp freshness, like grass and leaves and nature, and something that could only be described as male.

He sniffed, lifting his face like a hound scenting the hunt in the air, and she watched his expression change as he seemed to recognize whatever it was he was smelling. Her? Her soap? Something else? Whatever it was, it turned his eyes darker and his nostrils flared as if wanting to draw in as much as possible. Kagome swallowed and tried to stay calm as she read the rapidly changing look in his eyes.

"Please," she said again. "Help me."

He seemed so wild and primitive. Would he understand? Was he more man than beast, or would the animalistic side of him win out? She knew there were natives who lived in small villages, deep in the jungle, but he didn't seem to be one of them. The man/youkai reached out and she braced herself, expecting a killing blow.

But instead, he touched her chest, just above her breasts and right below her throat with his forefinger. She was very aware of her nakedness, but fear held her still. He made a low, growling, rusty sound: "Uh-mun." She didn't move. What was he saying? She shook her head minutely, not understanding. He looked at her, and she could see concentration in his expression. Fierce concentration, and then determination.

He touched her again. "Wuh… mun," he said, more clearly this time and with less effort. Then, "Wo… man. Woman."

Kagome sagged in relief, then felt a spark of empathy for the man. He was trying to communicate with her! She could see intelligence in his eyes as his mind worked quickly. Before she could think how to respond, he thumped himself on the chest.

"Man."

 _Oh, yes. You are definitely… man_. The thought popped into her mind and she blushed. Then she nodded. "Yes," she said, and tried out a wobbly smile.

"Woman," he said again, the word surprisingly clear and intelligible as he touched her once more. "Man." He touched himself. This time he smiled. Kagome's breath caught as a wholly human, completely male expression of pride and arrogance accompanied the grin. Aside from that, it had the effect of turning his face into a pleasing, handsome one with surprisingly bright teeth _including canine fangs_ and attractive creases at the corners of his golden eyes.

"Er, that's right," she said, swallowing hard and nodding as she kept her smile in place. "Perhaps now that we have that settled, you'll help me? I'm lost and I really need to get home. Only, I don't have any clothes so I actually need to return the pool first." She finally stopped, aware that she was babbling mindlessly.

Listening to her, he tilted his head to the side very much like a dog, cocking an ear as if trying to understand. She saw furrows of concentration in his forehead, and then he winced slightly, as if something had flitted just beyond his grasp. Kagome would have spoken again, but he reached toward her once more. She stilled, holding her breath, as his hand aimed for her face and she waited for him to gauge her eyes out or rip her face clean off. Instead, he merely traced her brows and lashes with his clawed fingers. Infinitely gentle, overwhelmingly careful.

He fought to find words. "Bleh…Bloh….Blue," he said.

Kagome wasn't certain why the wonder in his voice made her feel her own sense of pride for him. And why the deep, rusty sound of his voice made odd fluttery feelings come to life inside her belly. She sensed this man didn't mean her harm. That he was studying her just as her grandfather studied the delicate tropical birds.

She tried again, gesturing slowly behind her even though she was unsure of the correct direction. "Please, I really need to get back. Can't you help me? Do you know where the hut is, the treehouse?"

She realized he was staring at her again, examining her with his eyes. A whisper of sensation swept over her, raising tiny bumps on her flesh, as if he were brushing his fingers over her skin. Yet he wasn't touching her… merely looking. But the look, the expression in his eyes was something so avid, so dark and deep and wild that she shivered.

Her skin prickled under the steady heat of his gaze. She could almost feel the sensation of light fingers brushing over her sensitive flesh, sending warm tingles down her spine, spreading over her torso and down.

She struggled to keep her breath steady, but something was happening inside her. Something warm and insistent was unfurling in a long, slow roll of heat inside of her. He moved and made a soft noise deep in his throat… husky and rough, and the very sound made the fluttering and unfurling stronger and faster. Demanding. Kagome realized her lips were parted and her knees were trembling… and that her attention had fastened avidly on the hands that hung at his sides: motionless, large, capable, clawed.

 _Touch me._

Kagome gasped at her lewd thought.

What's wrong with me?

Her skin prickled as thoughts and images flooded her mind. Thoughts of his hands on her body, and then his mouth. She felt hot and trembly and lightheaded. She wanted to close her eyes and hide in shame. She wanted to open them and arch toward him and offer him everything she was. And then at last, he reached out.

She stared at his hand, her breathing growing shallow and fast as his fingers came closer. They were fanned open, and she saw, through the haze of anticipation, that they trembled slightly. When he touched her, his fingers light and gentle against her belly, a shock of awareness jolted through her.

Kagome gasped softly, stunned by her reaction. Her skin leapt and trembled beneath the touch of his fingertips… but she was so aware, it was as if she could feel the texture of every ridge on the pads of his fingers. She looked up at him and found his eyes fastened on her face, wary… yet with blazing heat in their depths. She couldn't speak. She could only breathe shallowly, trapped by his gaze, as his hand moved over her belly… over the curve of her hip… and then up over the swell of her breast.

His hand, rough and calloused, continued up, brushing over her chest and along her throat. She swallowed hard as he used the back of his hand, a softer side, to trace the long, sensitive length of her neck. The warmth of his body emanated, heating her skin across the slight distance between them. She smelled forest and musk and some undefinable essence clinging to him. Something she wanted to bury her face in, to inhale and take deep inside of her forever.

His palm was warm and his fingers sure as they slid up into her hair, gently rubbing a curling lock between them. By now, Kagome was fairly vibrating, she felt as if she were more alive, awake and aware of her own body than she'd ever been before… and yet in the midst of some slow, erotic dream. "Please," she whispered desperately, not knowing what it was she begged for. Oh please!

"Please," he repeated roughly, his response low and guttural and not at all desperate. His voice was taut and he moved closer to her, reaching out with his other hand. She trembled, hardly able to breathe, as he cupped her face with two large, powerful hands, then slid them down along her neck and over her shoulders. They traced down, over the curve of her waist and hips, slowly traveling down and up… down and up… sending tickling sensations over her until Kagome was shaking with impatience and wanted to scream.

She wanted him to touch her everywhere, she wanted to flee to the safety of the treehouse. But she could only stand before him, helpless to the feelings he woke in her. Desire blazed in his face. He drew in a long, slow, deep breath, as if attempting to inhale all of her essence in one gulp. His golden eyes had gone nearly rust, and his mouth was so tight it was white at the corners. The intensity of his expression made her lightheaded.

Frustrated as she'd never been in her life, she gave a small, inarticulate cry. This must have spurred him into movement, for something changed. The hesitance evaporated and all at once, he was covering her breasts again. But this time, he touched her with purpose. He cupped her breasts, then skated his fingers up and over her nipples. Sliding over the tops of them, seeing them rise, he gently pinched and tweaked and, when she moaned in relief and need, he paused. Then, experimentally, he brushed the tip of his finger over the very top of her nipple. And then, he stopped.

"More," she begged, her eyes closing as she tried to capture every bit of pleasure. She knew she should be mortified to be reacting this way, to willingly stand before a man naked and allow him to touch her, but she could not seem to care. When his hands moved from her breasts, Kagome's eyes flew open.

"No," she moaned. But he knelt at her feet, his hands settling at her waist, his eyes locked on that most private of places, and Kagome could only whimper and hope.

"Please," she begged, staring down at the top of his head. She found herself looking at the silky strands of white hair, the broad tanned shoulders, and watching those large hands on her creamy skin. He didn't seem to hear her. His attention was fixed on her womanhood.

When he at last brushed his hands along the insides of her thighs, she nearly cried out with relief. She shivered, wanting to grasp him to her, take what she needed. He took his time, his hands light and careful on her skin, gently parting her thighs, sliding up to the heat and wet that was waiting.

Kagome bucked and arched sharply toward him and finally, finally, he touched her there. A light, feathery, slippery caress. She was so hot and needy that this little bit of pressure sent pleasure shuttling through her, exploding into a hard, sharp orgasm. She jolted and cried out her release. He yanked his hand away as if he'd been burned.

"No, nonononono," she begged.

He frowned. "No," he repeated. His voice was hard and tight and there was no longer any warmth from him touching her.

He was about to stand, to move away from her when she reached for him. "More," she said.

His ears, which had gone flat at her previous words, perked back up. He did not seem to mind her touch, but rather studied her face trying to understand. She was about to gently maneuver his head where she wanted it, when the man stilled. He lifted his face, sniffing the air, tilting his head as if listening intently.

Kagome didn't hear anything but the rustle of wind through the leaves, and the soft click of branches as they swayed against each other high above her head. When he turned his attention back to her, she recognized a different, intent expression

In an instant, and as she watched in open-mouthed astonishment, he leapt up into the trees. One moment he was there, and the next, he was gone. The last thing she saw was a flash of red as he swung through the air, high above her head, to a different tree. And then he disappeared into the jungle.

Kagome stood, hardly believing what had just happened. Disappoint roared through her as her body cried out for fulfillment. Then, she heard a shout.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

Oh, no. It was Naraku and her grandfather. They were coming toward her. And she was naked! But before she could scramble off into the jungle to find her clothes, something fell with a thump at her feet. Kagome gave a soft exclamation of relief and surprise as she recognized her clothing and small satchel. How had he retrieved it so quickly?

There was no time to wonder. The men were coming closer. She could hear them moving about, thrashing through the jungle. She looked up into the branches and vines, but the thick, dark leaves obstructed any view of the wild man. He was gone, but she was safe. Soon she would be back at the treehouse, with her family. She was almost sorry for it.

SSSSSSSSSSssss

So, in honor of the new year, I doubled up chapters. You've got both 4 and 5 right here, and I hope they satisfy. Or at least whet your appetite for more, lol.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I do read and appreciate all of them.

Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

He was in agony. His body was so tight, his cock so stiff and full and sensitive that he could hardly concentrate on clambering up into the trees, leaping from one branch to another to retrieve the items he'd stashed up there. He ignored the howling of his body long enough to drop the bundle down to her, and to watch as the woman retrieved the strange coverings she wore over her skin. And then he waited just long enough to see that the other two men— the short, round one who appeared harmless, and the tall one who'd angered her last night— appeared.

His ears, sharp as a wild dog's, had heard them coming in the distance long before they could have heard him. They were there now, and she was no longer alone. Though he wanted to, he couldn't stay. He'd touched her… there, and she'd cried out, sending him spinning away in shock and confusion. The expression on her face had been one of pleasure, he thought.

But she'd told him 'no', and he remembered that word, and knew it for what it was. He bared his teeth in a frustrated growl. Last night, he'd seen the expression of fear and anger on her face as she faced off against the dark eyed man. He didn't want to see her look at him in that way. Ever.

Finally, he launched himself from the branch on which he stood. He jumped in a smooth arc, brushing past leaves and flowers to another sturdy branch. Gliding through the air among the birds and butterflies, he made his way as easily as he walked. Silently and smoothly, he moved back to his own nest where he could tend to himself in private. He knew his reaction was to the woman, despite his isolation.

Once, far from here on one of his explorations, he'd seen a group of women, swimming in a stream. They wore no coverings and he'd watched them for a long time, fascinated and intrigued by the shape and movement of their bodies. He saw very few men or women animals like himself, and never any with features like his own. They were the same, but different.

The youkai in the area were all animalistic, bearing no resemblance to either himself or the other people he had seen. He seemed to be unique in the world. He tried to remember what his mother had told him, long ago. But when he tried too hard his head hurt and he felt dizzy and sick. He had been very young when she had died, and he had forgotten much of what she had taught him, and nearly all spoken language.

He turned his thoughts to the blue eyed woman. She'd been the most beautiful, compelling creature he'd ever seen. As he lay here, he remembered her skin. She was soft and smooth, so different from himself from any animal or living creature he'd ever touched. Fragile and thin, but her skin was alive and supple. And the scent of her! He closed his eyes, drawing in the imagined essence once more… then he remembered, and lifted his hand to his nose. A tremor rippled through him when he smelled her on his hand, her scent mingling with that of his own.

His cock pounded again, hot and hard and insistant. Refusing to put it off any longer, he closed his hand around it and stroked. He imagined the woman again, coupling with her as the animals did. It didn't take long. He cried out in triumph as his release bolted through him, hard and fast and nearly painful. It went on for a long time. When it was finished, his body still pulsing and throbbing, he slept. And dreamt of her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

"Did you find some neat birds today, Grandpa?" Kagome asked her grandfather. They'd just finished a dinner of roasted fish, rice and plantains and were sitting in the living area of the treehouse.

"We had no luck finding anything truly rare," Tomo replied, puffing on a long, slender pipe. "But I did find a great many feathers just the same. Will you sketch them for me?"

"Of course," she told him, and rose to retrieve her sketching tools. Since Hojo disappeared, she'd hardly used her pencils and pastels and she missed them. It was too painful, reminding her of her fiancé. More than once they'd said that after they were she would accompany him on his expeditions. He would write the travelogue, and she would sketch the images that would go with it. They would partner to create a book.

Now, Kagome pulled out her supplies and settled to draw the various feathers. Despite the distraction, Kagome couldn't help recall her emotional encounter that afternoon.

Her belly did a little flip and a sudden rush of heat and pleasure rushed through her. Her body tightened at the memory of the man-youkai touching her with those large, clawed hands. Despite the roughness on the pads of his fingers, his caress had been tender and tentative… and maddening. Maddening, because she'd wanted more. Her cheeks burned now as she remembered how she'd begged.

 _What was wrong with her? How could she even contemplate such a thing?_

Especially when she was here to find her missing fiancé, the man she was supposed to be in love with. The man she was supposed to marry. But today, she'd been all but demanding a stranger make love to her. A stranger, who, as it happened, seemed to have no idea of her desires.

The pencil she'd been using snapped in half, leaving an ugly stroke of red on the paper. Kagome sighed in frustration. Her drawing was ruined. She'd have to begin again.

She fought back an unexpected wave of tears. Today's little adventure had impressed upon her that Naraku was likely right. Hojo wasn't going to be found. He'd disappeared in this jungle and surely had been dead the entire time. She'd seen how thick and dark the terrain was. She'd witnessed one of the legendary youkai for herself. There was no hope of finding any sign of him now in such a place. Her heart throbbed with pain at this thought.

"Miss Higurashi, would you step outside with me please," Naraku asked, interrupting her musing. "I must discuss things relating to this mission."

Kagome did not want to be alone with him. He unsettled her. Nonetheless, she got up to follow him down the ladder, giving apology to her grandfather on the way. She would finish the drawings another time.

Once on the ground, Naraku walked around the clearing below the tree that supported their living quarters, lighting several torches. "The flames will discourage animal youkai from approaching. Most of the nocturnal ones are afraid of light."

Sitting on a withered stump, she watched him. And at the same time, found herself peering up into the trees as if to see the wild man lurking in the branches. Hoping to see him. And then she felt foolish and hot all over again and made herself stop.

"I must ask you about the last time you saw Hojo," she said, not waiting for him to begin. "I need to hear it again, and perhaps you've remembered something new."

She heard his sigh as he came closer and knew he thought her mission was a vain one— a realization she was beginning to accept. But she still needed more closure.

He offered her his arm. "Walk with me and I'll tell you whatever you want to know," he said.

SSSSSSSSSSssss

Another shortie, but slowly but surely things are falling into place, building, ect...


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome was reluctant to be alone with Naraku, but she also knew that she would have to humor him if she wanted answers. He lit a torch and led her off down the beach. After several minutes, her patience was gone.

"Tell me again what happened on the day Hojo disappeared," she pressed.

"Kagome, why do you want to relive such a—?" he started.

"Tell me," she demanded. "Now that I'm here, I want to understand what happened to him. And if there's any chance of finding him…." Her voice trailed off.

"Kagome, he's dead. No man could have survived in this jungle."

"There are native peoples who live here," she snarled, pulling him to a stop.

"Who are cutthroat and savage!" Naraku told her flatly. "And there are youkai galore that will not hesitate to kill a man. And eat him."

She shuddered.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to frighten you, but-"Naraku apologized, but Kagome would have none of it.

"Did you see any of those natives while you were here?" she asked.

"We encountered no one," he insisted.

"What happened that day?" she asked again.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her insistence, but began to speak.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSss

Kagome climbed the ladder into the treehouse to find her mother waiting for her.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked.

"I'm fine, mama," Kagome said. She didn't want to worry her mother, and she had a lot to think about. "I'm exhausted, though. I think I'll go to bed now."

She kissed her mother goodnight and made her way to her room, securing the door solidly. As she readied for bed, she went over what she'd learned and tried to determine what to do next.

Naraku had told her that he and Hojo had headed through the jungle and into the mountains, but that on the way Hojo had dropped one of their bags into a ravine. Provisions and ammunition being precious, he'd climbed down after it, disappearing into the crags and overhangs. Naraku had never seen him again.

When she'd pressed about what they were doing in the mountains, he'd admitted they were after diamonds. It was crazy! It made no sense. Hojo wasn't a treasure hunter, he was an herbologist and wanna-be travel guru. He was supposed to be here searching for new medicinal plants and scouting the area for possible future tourism.

She demanded that Naraku show her this ravine, determined to set out the very next morning, when something had rustled in the bushes, distracting them both. Once the threat was past, _if there ever was one,_ Naraku had once again propositioned her.

When she had again refused, he'd laughed at her and told her she'd be begging for him before they left. He made it a promise. Kagome shuddered. Her gaze turned to the window, and her thoughts to another man who vied for her attention.

Was he out there somewhere? That strange, dog eared man? A little shiver coursed down her spine, ending in a flicker of heat deep inside. Was he watching her this very moment, from some high perch? She turned from the window, unwilling to indulge in foolish fantansy. Surely he'd disappeared into the depths of the jungle, back to wherever he lived.

But who was he? What was he? Had he ever seen Hojo? That thought went round and round in her mind. It seemed obvious that the wild man had been living on his own in the jungle for some time— he was completely uncivilized and could hardly communicate. He must have been away from other humans for years, perhaps even since he was a child.

If Hojo had somehow managed to survive in the jungle after being "lost," perhaps the wild man had seen him. Kagome looked back out through the window, moving close enough that she could feel the breeze. But it was a vast, dark, dangerous jungle. She shook her head. It would have been unlikely that the two men crossed paths. She sighed. Most likely her fiancé had fallen to his death or been otherwise killed when he was separated from Naraku. She had to accept that fact.

This decided, although she knew with the morning she would probably change her mind, she slipped into bed, her body weary. It had been a long day.

SSSSSSSSSSSSsss

She must have slept, for all at once she was awake.

A hard, warm body lay next to hers. Hands stroked her from shoulders to hips. Long, soft hair brushed against her as she opened her eyes to find the wild man in her bed. He looked at her a moment, waiting. She reached out a hand in tentative welcome. It was enough. His head lowered and then his mouth was everywhere: on her breast, sucking and pulling her nipple taut… on her neck, his tongue sleek as it slid along the length of the sensitive tendon there… then he was covering her mouth, warm and strong and demanding. "Woman," he groaned.

Kagome could hardly breathe. Was this real or was she merely dreaming? It sure seemed real enough. Either way, she had no intention of ruining this opportunity. She clutched at him wildly, running her hands over hard, sleek muscle. She felt the power in him, the danger barely leashed. She didn't care. She wanted more this, all of this and she would have it!

His hand found its way between her legs again, and she arched up with a silent cry as he stroked her there. Kagome's own hands weren't idle, she reached up and buried them in his luxurious hair, kneading his scalp and working her way up to his ears. The first touch made him shudder, his whole body going taut.

"Woman," he growled again, needy and slightly breathless.

"Yes," she agreed breathlessly. "Do you have a name?"

He ignored her in favor of tasting her some more with his wicked tongue and letting his fingers explore even further.

She tugged a lock of his white hair, determined to at least know this much.

"Your name?" she asked. "Won't you tell me your name?"

He growled again, a deep warning sound as she continued to tug his hair. Finally he broke off long enough to glare at her. She smiled, and tried a different tact.

"Kagome," she said. "My name is Kagome. What is yours?"

He bared his fangs at her, gritted out, "Man," once more and returned to his previous activities.

###########

It was some time later when she woke again. He was there, crouched at the window. The curve of his muscles and the square width of his shoulders were outlined by the silvery celestial light of moon and stars. A soft breeze stirred his hair.

He was positioned such that she could see only a hint of his features: the bare outline of his mouth and the slender length of his nose. His ears moved constantly, but one kept returning to monitor her. One hand curved around the window frame next to him. Their eyes met when he turned and even from the distance, in the faulty light, she read the heat in his. Desire blazed there.

"Woman," came a very hoarse whisper from the shadowy figure. "Kagome." His arm moved, sleek and muscular, gesturing toward her. Then his hand shifted, settling back into the shadow of his torso as if pointing to himself. "Man. InuYasha."

Kagome was still struggling to get her bearings. But it took only a moment for her to realize that their earlier encounter had not been a dream. They had not completed the act, as Kagome had once again managed to stop him with a 'no'.

He'd snarled a terrible snarl at her then, and before she could stop him or explain he'd shot off the bed and was gone. She had only been afraid her mother or grandfather would overhear them and interfere. Worse, Naraku was likely to show up with his guns, and she definitely did not want that.

She had been a long time in sleeping, replaying the encounter over and over in her mind.

But now? The wild man had come back. His golden gaze held hers and she felt anticipation pounding through her in time with her heart pounding. Her fingers trembling, she raised her hand toward him.

"Man," she said, "InuYasha." And then she beckoned to him. "Come."

If she'd expected him to leap from the window and launch himself ravenously upon her, she found herself disappointed. For a moment, he didn't move, and she thought perhaps he didn't understand, or was now refusing her. But he'd stilled, as if holding his breath. The chamber became very quiet. Expectant. As if something sparked or sizzled. At last, he climbed from his perch on the window, smoothly and gracefully, into the room, bringing with him that scent that she realized she craved.

He stood for a moment, looking down at her. She heard his breathing shift, as if he allowed himself to draw in a deep breath at last, and she felt, rather than saw, him inhale her essence, sniffing, as a wild beast would do when scenting its prey. She shivered, but it wasn't in fear.


	7. Chapter 7

InuYasha came to the bed and gently but firmly pressed her back down. Kagome knew he could feel her heart pounding beneath his hand, and probably hear it too. She had no illusions about this at least. Surely he could read her emotions, just as an animal could read the fear and apprehension in its prey. His hand slid down over the valley between her breasts, and then skimmed over her belly. Her skin shuddered and leapt, tightening and trembling at the light, warm touch that moved down, down… closer to where she so wanted him to be.

She smothered a groan, biting her lip and struggling not to cry out as his fingers finally made contact. His touch was light, too light, nothing like the firm surety of before. Kagome shifted impatiently, and immediately he pulled back, rearing away onto his haunches. Refusing to let him escape her again, she reached out, snatching his hand and bringing it firmly, sharply, to her core. She curled her hand around his, showing him how to touch her, what she liked. It didn't take long for him to figure the pattern out, and she let go of his hand and left him to it. When he began to slip a clawed finger deep inside Kagome grabbed his hand again.

"N-,"she started, then rethought that word. "You can't, with your claws." She carefully traced said claw, tapping her finger on its point, trying to show him what she meant. He apparently understood, for he removed his hand and in a sharp movement, bit off the claw. He grunted at her, showing her the now safe digit. Slowly, she nodded and lay back.

He wasted no time resuming his activity, and Kagome found herself biting her lip to keep from crying out. He paused for a moment, but she lifted her hips and he understood. Another few strokes and he paused to bite off another two claws. Kagome's eyes widened. He had very large fingers.

Once he employed those fingers, one at a time, and then together, she found his shoulders, clutching them as an anchor. He tightened beneath her touch, his muscles bunching and shifting as she pulled him closer… holding on for dear life. Unable to help herself, Kagome ground against him, panting, gasping for release.

 _Please, oh_ _please, oh please_ ….

She heard his breathing change— become faster and deeper. At last, between his magical hands and the wild, lust filled expression on his face, Kagome shattered. She had to stuff a fist into her mouth to keep from crying out.

He didn't stop, however. Three more times she came, each stronger than the last. Finally, she pushed weakly on his shoulders to stop him. He obeyed, and she gave a little shudder, sighing softly, and trembled a bit as he trailed his touch along the inside of one of her thighs. When his touch left her, Kagome opened her eyes.

He knelt next to her bed, close enough for her to see his eyes, bright and blazing with desire and… pride. Such pride that she gave a little shiver at the pure maleness of it. She sat up and smiled at him, a soft, sweet smile that had him mimicking her. "Oh, InuYasha," she whispered, and reached out a hand toward him. "Thank you."

He froze, but didn't pull away. Beneath her palm she felt the strong thudding of his heart, the warm tightness of skin stretched over flat, solid muscle. Strength, heat, male. What would it feel like to have this powerful body, this hot, taut, sleek figure sliding over hers, skin to skin, pressing into her? Kagome swallowed hard, her body already heating and drawing up again in expectation. Yes. He gave a sudden little shudder beneath her hand, expelling his breath in a warm gust of air. He hadn't moved otherwise except to stare at her like a dog watching prey. Hunger shone in his eyes. Blazing and unmistakeable. He wanted her, and had the strength to take her, with her consent or not.

And yet, he waited for her to allow him despite how it must have hurt him. She could see the bulge in his hakama even in the dim moonlight. Kagome wanted him, badly. But now that the first flush of need was sated and she was fully awake, she could think more clearly. Finishing this in the treehouse was a very bad idea.

One, no matter how quiet they were, her family was sure to hear. Two, she was a virgin and it was unlikely that she would be able to remain quiet while doing _that._ Three, she wanted to be alone with him for her first time so that they would not be rushed, and she could explore him to her hearts content.

How to tell him this, though? Before she could think long, he stiffened. She froze, unsure what was wrong. He lifted his nose, sniffing the air, then tilted his head as if to listen. Confused, Kagome waited… and then she heard it too. A soft sound, a quiet slither. She turned to the window and saw a long, slender shadow sliding through. Serpentine, it had sharp spines down its length and a wickedly sharp, barbed tail. It was clearly youkai. She screamed, but InuYasha was already moving.

He lunged and feinted, drawing the snake's attention to him, leaping away from the bed. She watched helplessly as he danced about, teasing and taunting. Then all at once, he leaped up, grabbed a rafter, and swung above and behind the youkai, landing on the ground behind the creature. With one well practiced move, a single slash of his claw the beast's head was separated. This didn't stop its body from writhing about, knocking into the table and overturning it with a loud crash and spraying blood everywhere.

Kagome finally remembered the pistol she kept. She dashed across the room, narrowly missing being slapped to the floor by the body of the wild, undulating creature. The gun was in her hand with no time to lose, as shouts of alarm came from below.

"Kagome!" her mother screamed, echoed by her grandfather and Naraku. She aimed the pistol as close to the snake's head as she dared and pulled the trigger. It was already dead, but she had to explain the blood and severed head somehow.

"Kagome! Are you all right?" Naraku shouted, pounding on the door. "Kagome!

She looked toward the door, then back to InuYasha… just in time to see him disappear out the window, dragging the snake's body with him. The head still lay at her feet.

"Kagome! What are you shooting at?" her grandfather called.

"Kagome, answer me!" her mother's terrified voice joined in.

The door splintered as the wood began to give away under Naraku's battering. Taking a breath, her knees weak Kagome managed to assure them. "I'm safe. It was a snake. It's dead."

Yes, dead. But how to explain the head being cut clean through? No bullet would do that and Naraku would know instantly. She reached for the vile thing, intending to toss it out the window, when a clawed hand grabbed it first. She gasped, and looked up into golden eyes. He nodded at her, and snake's head in hand, disappeared once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome slept very late the next morning. It had taken quite a while before she could pry her mother's arms from around her. Naraku had eyed the copious amounts of blood, but seemed to accept her story of the snake being struck, but flailing about before escaping out the window. At any rate, he didn't say anything. She had managed to grab a robe before opening the door, so that he didn't destroy it entirely. It had been close, however.

Hana had insisted on cleaning the blood right away, and as it was so close to dawn she started breakfast alongside the boiling cleaning water. Once the room was blood-free and put to rights, her mother insisted that Kagome finish sleeping in her room. Kagome was too keyed up to argue, but strangely fell asleep quickly once she was settled.

When she woke, it was to the sound of hammering and banging. She lay in bed replaying the previous night in her mind. It had started out oddly, with the discussion of Hojo's true mission, then turned passionate beyond her wildest dreams, but had ended on quite a different note. It left her unsettled, her thoughts in a jumble.

Her breath caught when she remembered InuYasha killing the snake. How it had taken only one slice of claws to end the fight. If she had any doubts before, she had none now. The speed and power he had was enormous.

Would he come back? Or could she seek him out, there in the jungle? Knowing the former was a better hope than the latter, as she was likely to become hopelessy lost trying to find him, Kagome sighed. And what to do about Hojo, and the information she had learned from Naraku? It was too much to think about with so little sleep. She got up and headed for her room to dress, hugging her mother on the way for reassurance. Hana trembled still when she thought about it.

Her bedroom floor was still slightly damp from the scrubbing the night before, so Kagome dressed quickly. Hearing the hammering continue, she peered out the window but could see nothing through the thick foliage. Her mother explained when she came down to eat.

"Naraku and your grandpa are making shutters for the windows," Hana told her. "Why they didn't have them to begin with I'll never know."

Kagome made a noncommittal noise as she ate her rice and fried plantains.

Hana pinned her daughter with a hard eye. "You will close that shutter every night, Kagome. Do you understand?"

Hearing 'that tone' from her mother made Kagome answer promptly. "Of course, mama. Every night."

Of course, she wouldn't do that. She couldn't, if she wanted InuYasha to return. And she did want him to return. She was also pretty sure that he would.

Kagome knew that with this new development she had to make him understand that they must move operations elsewhere if they didn't want to get caught.

Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew what her family would say about her recent behavior. Add in a wild, dog eared man to the mix and she knew that her mission would cease at once. Naraku also, would be a problem. Knowing his propensity for guns and ego, Kagome could easily see him embarking on his own mission to hunt down and kill the 'beast'.

She was trying to figure out a way to get out from under her mother's watchful eye when a shout was raised outside.

"Kagome, Hana! " her grandpa yelled. "Come quickly, you won't believe it!"

Kagome and her mother exchanged puzzled glances, but obeyed and climbed down the ladder and made their way a short distance where the men were working.

"Look, look who's here!" Tomo was jumping up and down in his excitement, much to Kagome's amusement.

Said amusement fled as the girl turned to where he pointed. The whole world tilted and spun. Her breath stopped. Her chest felt as if an elephant was sitting on it. A man stood there, near the edge of the clearing. He had shoulder-length black hair and a close-cropped beard and mustache. He was dressed in what could only be described as native clothing: skins lashed together to form short, loose trousers and a sleeveless tunic. His face, arms, and legs were tanned, and he wore crude boots on his feet.

"Hojo," Kagome whispered, and fainted.

SSSSSSSSSSSSss

Kagome opened her eyes to see her mother's beloved face. The older woman was looking down at her, a damp cloth pressed to her daughter's forehead. Behind Hana was her grandfather, wearing a worried, concerned expression. Naraku stood to the side, silent.

Kagome turned to the fourth person in the room she now recognized as her mother's. Hojo. Her long-lost fiancé. She closed her eyes again, squeezed them tightly, then opened them. He was still there. It hadn't been a hallucination. She gave a tremulous smile.

His face was clean shaven now, his hair was neatly combed and held back in a tail. He was now dressed in a shirt and pants she recognized as Naraku's. "Kagome," Hojo said, reaching for her hand.

His fingers, warm and calloused, closed over hers. She could hardly believe this was real. She had never imagined her mission ending like this, with her fiancé finding her!

"Let's give them some time now," Hana said. "It's been nearly a year. I'm sure they have things to talk about."

No sooner had the others gone than Kagome was pelting her lost love with questions. "Where have you been? How did you find us? How did you survive?"

"Kagome," Hojo said again, sitting down on the bed next to her. "It's a long and involved story, but I'll tell you the basics to start with."

"But first…." He leaned closer, his intent clear. "I've missed you ."

His lips covered hers, warm and familiar and demanding. Kagome felt an instant of hesitation, then closed her eyes and slid into the kiss. This was Hojo and he was somehow, incredibly, alive. Her man.

 _Man. Woman._

Kagome's eyes flew open. It was Hojo pressing against her… but it wasn't Hojo she'd imagined just then. She sat up, nearly knocking him in the head. _What am I thinking?_

"Here, darling," he said, drawing her close in a hug.

Kagome could no longer allow herself to think about last night. Then, she'd held no hope that her fiance might be found, alive or dead. Last night… when the sleek, muscular wild man had slipped into her room.

"What happened to you, Hojo? Naraku told me you'd jumped down a cliff to retrieve a knapsack, and no one could find you ."

"He told you that?" he said with an odd note in his voice. "I hope it didn't cause you to worry too badly."

"Of course I worried," Kagome told him, looking at him in surprise. She pulled away then. "Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Well," he agreed, "Okay, worried, maybe, but I never expected you to come after me."

She gaped at him. "What else should I have done?"

"That was a silly thing for me to say, wasn't it? I shouldn't have expected anything less of you, crazy brave girl," he smiled, reaching out to tug her hair. Kagome gave him a pointed look that clearly said 'get on with it'.

"Okay, here's my story. After I went down for the backpack, I found I couldn't climb out, so I went looking for another way up. I never heard Naraku or the crew calling for me, I'd wandered to far. It got dark, and I foolishly kept going. Of course, I slipped on loose rock, twisted my ankle and hit my head."

Kagome gasped, but he continued on. "When I woke up I was in a village, surrounded by a tribe of natives."

"A village?" Kagome asked. Was there a village so close by? The mountains were only a couple days journey through the jungle. Why hadn't they seen any other people?

Thoughts of InuYasha flooded her mind. Maybe he did come from such a village. But what of his fangs, claws and ears, to say nothing of his unusual eye color? Perhaps he was accepted there, despite his differences? Suddenly realizing she had forgotten all about Hojo again, she wrenched her mind back to the man before her. He was looking at her with an intent stare.

"What were you thinking just now?" he asked.

Kagome scrambled for an answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxx

So, Hojo's back! What does this mean for our heroine and beloved hanyou? Is the adventure over? Not quite yet. The course of true love and all that...lol.

Chaps are short b/c that's how I wrote them, and it seems to be my 'natural' limit for writing, based on my other stories. Just enough to hook you, but keep you coming back for more. Hope it's working!


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: Drugging and near rape in this chapter. Read at your own risk. You have been warned!

SSSSSSSSSSSSss

"What were you thinking just now?" Hojo asked.

Kagome scrambled for an answer.

"Uh-um," Kagome stuttered,"Were you afraid?"

He looked at her a moment longer before answering. "I was at first. But I soon realized they meant to help me. I've been with them ever since, hoping for signs of a ship or other explorers so that I could go home."

"You saw our ship?" she asked. "Just how close is this village?"

"A two-day journey through the jungle, and I didn't see the ship," he told her. "I have a lookout up in a high tree about a day's walk from here. I saw the smoke from your camp through my spyglass. I came as fast as I could to investigate, and here I am."

Kagome was going to ask him about the diamonds, but just then her mother opened the door and the opportunity was lost. She spent the rest of the afternoon showing him around camp, updating him about life back home and helping her mother with chores.

At dinner, Tomo opened a jug of sake he'd brought from Tokyo. Kagome sipped her cup, enjoying the warmth from both her drink and the tropics. A gentle breeze fluttered the leaves and flowers outside the windows, and jungle sounds filled the air. Kagome felt warm and content. She could hardly believe Hojo had returned; she continued to pinch herself to make certain she wasn't dreaming.

Despite this, she continued to glance out at the jungle, and wonder.

Once dinner and drinks were done, Hojo stood and reached for Kagome. "Will you walk with me, darling?"

Kagome looked to her mother. Hana nodded, warning, "Just don't go far, the jungle is dangerous at night, as you know."

Kagome took his hand, eager for more time with him. As they crossed the room to the ladder, Hojo glanced at Naraku. A strange, long look passed between the two men, but neither of them spoke. Naraku turned to pick up a book and was settling in a chair as Kagome followed her fiancé down the ladder. She wondered what that look had meant.

There might be some some bitterness between them. After all, Hojo could blame Naraku for not looking hard enough for him, and Naraku could be upset with his friend for losing the map that had brought them here in the first place. According to what Naraku had told her on their last discussion, it led to an untapped diamond mine.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Hojo said, tightening his grip on her hand.

They walked some distance down the shoreline, stopping to admire the moon, discussing Kagome's life back home in the time he'd been missing, just taking their time being together. Eventurally Hojo led her onward yet farther, before he turned from the beach and led her into the treeline. The moonlight there was very dim. Kagome immediately hesitated.

"Er, Hojo…is this a good idea?" she asked, "It's dark and there are youkai in the jungle."

He laughed. "Youkai? Why, Kagome! In all my time here I've never seen any such thing. It's perfectly safe."

She wanted to tell him she'd seen two, but he would likely brush that off. Hojo was very good at ignoring or minimizing anything he didn't want to acknowledge.

The light was dim under the canopy of leaves, and she stumbled often. "How far are we going, Hojo?"

"Not much longer," he answered, not looking back. "Just through there, actually."

Because she couldn't see anything beyond his shoulders ahead of her, Kagome remained silent. This had better be good. He pushed through some vines and pulled her into a small clearing in the thick jungle. It was perhaps the size of the living area at the treehouse. Off to the side was a small glow on the ground. Looking closer, Kagome saw that it was a bowl of smoldering twigs and leaves. Hojo dropped her hand and went over to the bowl.

"Come here," he said. Kagome made her way to his side, curious. He had picked up a handful of berries, off to the side of the bowl.

"What are those for, what is this?" she asked.

"Watch," he said, smiling. He laid the berries over the hot embers, blanketing them lightly with more leaves. Instead of putting the fire out, however, the berries steamed and then broke open. A heavy, pungent odor wafted from the bowl, sweet and yet bitter.

"Smell it," Hojo said, "you'll like this." He took Kagome's hand and drew her close, ensuring that she leaned into the smoke. As she inhaled the heavy scent, she felt herself become heavy and languid. She made to move back from the smoke, but Hojo held her still.

"Wha-"she murmured, finding her limbs would not obey her. She tried to raise her head, but it was as heavy as a boulder. She tried to cry out, suddenly concerned but her voice was a mere whisper.

 _What was going on?_

After a few more moments, Hojo lifted her and placed her in the clearing on a soft bed of leaves, Kagome noticed him glance into the darkness behind her. He made a sharp gesture and she tried see what he was looking at.

"Whuizit? " she slurred.

"Nothing to be worried about, darling," he replied. "Tell me, what do you think of the smoke?"

If she were able, Kagome would have laughed. Tell him? Her voice would scarcely work and she could barely move. She wondered what kind of berries they were, and what was now going on. She tried to take deep breaths of the fresh air, attempting to clear out the affects of smoke. She managed to murmur something incomprehensible. He stared deeply into her eyes a moment, then turned away satisfied with whatever he saw there.

"And now," Hojo said. He stood up and turned to the jungle.

"Oh, Kagome," said a dark voice, "At last."

Her insides froze and her mind scattered, frantically trying to make sense of the situation. "Nrku-" she said.

"Yes," he smiled, and even in the dim moonlight she could see that it was an oily, dangerous smile. "I told you I would have you, one way or the other."

He stepped fully into the clearing, and when Hojo made no move to stop him her heartbeat tripled. She began to suck in great gulps of air in her terror.

"I tried to lure you gently, but you had to make things difficult," he continued. She choked out a strangled cry when he began to disrobe. "So here we are, and now you will be mine."

"Hojo," she managed to say, frantically looking around for him. Where was he? Where had he gone? Had he left her to Naraku? Was this planned? What was going on?

"Kagome" he said. She raised her eyes and he was there, just above her kneeling at her head. There was a wild, feverish look in his eyes. He took her face in his hands and leaned over her. "I want this, Kagome. You will do this for me."

Hands were suddenly grasping her, ripping off her clothing and pulling her legs open. She turned her gaze from Hojo's face to see Naraku kneeling between her thighs. He was leering at her nakedness and there was a crazed, mad gleam in his eye.

"I can't believe you agreed to this," he said.

"I told you, the map for Kagome. I have the map, and now you get her," Hojo said roughly.

Kagome went utterly still. What? Hadn't Naraku said that Hojo had the map? But now it seemed as if it were the opposite, Naraku had the map and Hojo had made a deal for it. They had both lied to her! And Hojo, he had traded…her. Her heart throbbed with pain, anger and fear.

"You sure?" Naraku asked, licking his lips as though anticipating a feast.

"You have my blessing," Hojo smirked. "It will be fun to watch, it's her first time."

Horror gripped Kagome then, and she found strength to struggle. Apparently the effects of the smoke were wearing off and she wasn't as helpless as she had been. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, shocking both men, and drew back her foot and kicked Naraku right in the groin with all her might.

He gave a screaming wheeze and toppled over, gripping himself. At the same time, she reached up and drove her stiffened fingers straight into Hojo's unprotected throat. It hurt, but it was also effective at such close range. He choked, gripped his throat and began to stumble about, struggling to breathe.

Kagome leapt up, stumbling at the sudden movement. The world spun. She knew if she slowed, if she fell that she was lost. She was pretty sure that they were far enough from the treehouse that her family couldn't hear her, and there was no one else to help her. Not risking grabbing her clothing, she half-ran, half-staggered out of the clearing and into the dark jungle.

She had no idea if she was headed back to the treehouse or not. All she could think was to get away. In a blind panic, she ran.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome fell, landing with a thud on the steep, sandy slope that dropped down to a ravine. She'd nearly gone over the edge in her earlier flight, and was grateful for the knowledge of this place now. As she slid to a stop, wincing from some of the sharp rocks she'd encountered on the way down, the sound of the men above reached her.

"Kagome, get back here!" Hojo yelled. "If you come back now, I won't hurt your family, I promise."

 _LIAR!_

Everything in her screamed it, but she couldn't help but hesitate.

"Kagome! If I have to come down there, you're going to be very, very sorry," he added.

"Sorry?" she heard Naraku say, "I'll kill that bitch, but first I'll make her beg to die!"

That decided it. One way or the other, it was going to be bad, for her and her family. She stumbled to her feet and fled down the dark ravine. She didn't know if Hojo and Naraku could find another way down, or if they'd risk the fall to follow her. But she did know that they would, indeed follow. They were angry now, maddened from her defiance, from being outsmarted by her once again. She had to flee, or die.

The sky was lightening, making her way easier but also causing her to wonder just how long she had been gone from the treehouse. Of course, it could have been late when she'd woken, she hadn't checked the time being too overjoyed with Hojo's return.

She wasn't overjoyed now. She wished the bastard had stayed missing. She wished he was dead! She might be ashamed of her feelings later, but right now they were sure and deep and true. Hearing more shouting behind her, she realized they had gained the ravine floor, and pushed herself harder.

Another few twists and turns and they gave a shout of triumph as they saw her. She sobbed, knowing her time was almost up. Hojo would kill her family, and Naraku would…

 _I'll make her beg to die!_

She fought for another burst of speed, but found none. She half screamed a sob as she tripped, falling heavily to the rocky ground. Glancing back, she could see the men come around the last bend, almost upon her. In her terror, she began to scream for help despite the fact that they were far from human habitation. She screamed and screamed.

They were twenty feet and closing fast when a soft thud sounded behind her. Kagome spun around on her hands and knees and saw…him. She nearly sobbed with relief. He was there. InuYasha. Surely he would protect her?

"Help me, please," she begged.

Golden eyes flickered down to her, then back up to her pursuers. At his sudden appearance, as if from thin air, the men had skidded to a halt.

"What the hell is that?" Hojo asked, stunned.

Naraku spat, but didn't approach. "Youkai," he said. "Or at least half. Looks inu, with those ears."

"Dog? Are you saying that thing is half dog?" Hojo sputtered.

"Yeah, don't move," Naraku warned. "He'll be hella fast; one wrong move and he'll have your head on the ground."

Hojo cursed under his breath. "Now what?"  
Neither man had so much as a stick to fight with, their guns were back at the treehouse.

"Are you armed?" Hojo asked.

"Not with anything that will make a difference," Naraku answered. The pocketknife he carried was less than useless now.

Behind Kagome, InuYasha was taking in the situation. Kagome was naked, scratched and bleeding and obviously terrified of these men. One was the man who had angered her in her treehouse some nights past. The other he wasn't sure of, but he surmised that this one was no better, being that he was with the first man.

InuYasha crouched a bit, sniffing the girl at his feet. Blood, sweat, fear and…them. They'd had their hands on her, on her naked skin. There was also a trace of some herb, smoky and bitter that lingered about her person.

InuYasha was uncivilized, but he wasn't stupid. It was plain what these men were about. He straightened, and let a growl roll out into the ravine that ended with a terrible snarl. The men started, and only Naraku's hiss of warning kept Hojo in place.

At his feet, Kagome gasped. She had never seen the wild man like this. His hair gleamed in the early morning light, and his eyes glowed with fearsome retribution. His lips were drawn back, showing his wickedly sharp fangs and his ears were plastered to his head. The sheer rage coming off him had her cringing.

When he raised his hand and cracked his knuckles, Naraku swore.

"Shit, run!" he said, but as he turned to do just that he shoved Hojo, causing him to stumble.

Hojo screamed a curse as his partner left him, scrambling to his feet and glancing back. He wished he hadn't. It was death coming for him. He wet himself. It was his turn to sob as he ran after Naraku. Neither man made it to the bend in the ravine. InuYasha was upon them with two powerful leaps. The first brought him level with Hojo, whom he brought down with a slash of claws on his way by. Naraku he shoved, wanting to take his time with this one. His scent was on the inside of Kagome's thighs, and he had to pay for that.

Naraku had struck his head as he landed, and was dazed and unable to defend himself. InuYasha raised his hand to begin his revenge when Kagome cried out behind him. He spun around.

It was too much. Too much had happened in the past few days and she couldn't take any more. Seeing him bring Hojo down with a single swipe, blood spurting and then watching him start to dismember Naraku sent her over the edge.

"No!" she cried. "No, no, no more!" She saw him snarl at her, but she raised her hand in entreaty. "Please, take me out of here. Take me away."

InuYasha's ears swiveled back and forth. Hojo was unmoving on the ground, and Naraku lay groaning and clutching his head at his feet. Leaving a kill undone did not please him, but her meaning was plain enough. In an instant he had decided. He spun, striking Naraku on the head with his fist. He went down and did not move again.

The wild man leapt back to Kagome's side, golden eyes boring into hers. She reached for him once again, praying he understood. Before she could repeat her request, he reached for her, curling an arm around her waist, another beneath her knees, lifting her toward him. The next thing she knew, they were simply gone. He ran, taking great leaps as he left the men behind. And then they were airborne.

Kagome gasped as he landed surefooted on a ledge halfway up the ravine wall, where it was much higher than where she had fallen. He gave another mighty leap and they gained the cliff's edge. By now, she was clinging to him, her arms around his neck, his warm skin pressed to hers.

This brought her to the fact that she was naked. Heat rushed through her, but then she forgot her immodesty. He gave her a single glance, checking her condition, and then they were moving again. So smoothly and rapidly, it was as if they were flying. Her loose hair flew back to tangle with his.

He gave another leap and to her astonishment, they were in the trees. His muscles bunched and stretched, sleek and firm, and as he jumped from branch to branch, and the leaves brushed over her like a gentle breeze. How did he know where to land, which branch would hold their weight? How did he keep his balance with her in his arms? She tensed for a moment and closed her eyes, as she envisioned them crashing to the ground. After a moment, she relaxed. InuYasha showed no hesitation in his movements. He obviously had been traveling like this for a long time. He was as skilled as any monkey here in the trees, and she nearly giggled at the image this thought provoked.

InuYasha was no sweet monkey however. She remembered that day in the jungle, that night in her bed.

 _Man. Woman._

She couldn't contain a small shiver of concern. What would happen now? Where was he taking her? Her question was soon answered when they landed on the massive branch of a wide-reaching tree. To her surprise, the broad branches held a treehouse, much smaller and less complicated than her own. He held onto her until her feet were stable and then released her gently onto the narrow deck in front of the entrance.

"What is this place?" she asked, not really expecting him to answer.

"Home," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome didn't know what to answer to that, so she stepped inside the small structure. She was aware from the condition of the wood that it was considerably newer than the treehouse on the beach.

Had he built this himself? It was crude, but effective. The roof seemed tight and the walls were snug. There was only a single small window, but it seemed to be covered. The room was dim, but she thought that the entire hut was perhaps the size of her treehouse bedroom. The memory of that bedroom made her think of her mother and grandfather, and she nearly broke down. Hojo and Naraku weren't dead, at least she didn't think they were. They were badly wounded, she was certain of that much. Perhaps she had time.

She was about to turn around and insist he take her home when he stepped through the door and lifted a wooden flap that served as a shutter over the window. Light streamed into the space, and she saw a compact but neat space. There was a bed, perhaps big enough for two, with soft, clean coverings of animal skins and yellowed linen. A couple of steamer trunks sat against the window wall, and there was a crude box filled with various cloth items.

Then her heart caught, because sitting on a shelf was a teddy bear.

At once a tumult of thoughts rushed through her. She looked at him, wondering. His golden eyes, dog ears, fangs and claws clearly indicated that he was at least part youkai. She had heard Naraku say something about Inu, and being half. But half what?

Had he been shipwrecked, possibly with a with a wife and child? She dismissed that idea immediately. No ship's captain would allow such a person onboard his vessel. Indeed, back in Japan such beings were considered myth, and it was said to see one was a harbinger of death.

Could he have been the child to whom that bear belonged? Had he somehow been separated from his parents? But if so, how had he survived, if he had been young? Or was it possible he had simply found this place accidentally?

His hand closed solid and firm around her fingers, and as she looked up at him what she saw in his eyes made her breath catch. Pride. He liked having her in his personal space. The wild man's eyes fell to her mouth and seemed to catch there for the longest moment.

Kagome could hardly breathe. She couldn't imagine wanting anything more at that moment than for him to bend to her and cover her mouth with his. _How can I think this way?_ She had just left her fiancé for dead only moments ago. The fiancé who'd promised to love and cherish her, but who had traded her for a diamond map? The memory made her shudder.

InuYasha frowned. He didn't like the look on his woman's face. She had looked surprised but pleased at the gift of his home. Then she had looked as though she wanted to kiss him, and maybe do the other things they had done back at the other treehouse. But then her expression changed. It became bitter and angry and ashamed by turns. This was unacceptable.

He growled a low rumble to soothe her. It seemed to work. At the very least, she turned her attention back to him, instead of whatever bad thoughts she'd had. He 'whuffed' at her in approval.

She smiled at the distinctively canine sound, and couldn't help reaching out to touch him with her free hand. But before she could touch him, he stepped back, releasing her. Her hands fell to her sides and she looked up at him, confused and questioning. He gestured to the bed, and, drawing one of the coverings up and away, indicated that she was to lie down. Bewildered, Kagome did so. The platform was covered with a large silky fur and she found the skin was soft and inviting. No sooner had she lay back than he settled the blanket over her in a waft of sweet, light cloth.

Kagome suddenly realized how exhausted she was. Exhausted, sore… and overwhelmed. She looked up at the wild man and smiled. How had he known? She could fight it no longer and closed her eyes. In moments, she was asleep.

InuYasha watched the woman for a long time. Kagome. He smiled, something inside him expanding into a great warmth. He settled down next to the low bed and admired how the light and shadows from the open window danced over her lovely face. Beauty that made his insides hurt. He wanted to touch her , but he didn't want to wake her. He could watch over her, and she would sleep in peace. If she slept, she trusted him. The scent of her, that clean, sweet fragrance, filled his home. He rumbled lowly in pleasure at the thought.

He watched her breathing deepen, saw her hands curl under her cheek as she turned. He wanted to press his mouth to hers. He had tasted her before, in that sweet, warm place between her legs… but now he knew he wanted to touch her lips. And all the other parts of her. Beneath his hakama, he hardened.

He frowned down at his erection and turned his thoughts elsewhere. He had no time for that now. He had much to think about. He was only half certain he understood what happened this day. It seemed that the smaller, younger man in some way belonged to Kagome. InuYasha had seen, watching from a high tree when Kagome and the younger man came together in an embrace. He realized that they knew each other. She was overjoyed to see him, clinging to his arm as if she would never let him leave. The other man, the older one who had angered her, watched from a distance. His expression was empty, but the way he stood was not.

InuYasha thought he knew how he felt. He had went away after that, running too fast and jumping too hard through the trees. He misjudged once and fell halfway to the ground before grabbing a vine strong enough to stop his tumble. He hadn't made a mistake like that since he was a young pup, showing off for his mother. But something inside his chest hurt, burned, and he was angry enough at himself, at the woman and her man, to throw himself off a high branch into the cold, deep river instead of wading in.

He emerged from the icy water with nothing but a scraped knee and bruised shoulder, then narrowly missed being attacked by a crocodile. Its jaws snapping closed behind his heel just as he yanked himself up and out of the water using a low branch. Foolish. Such behavior would get him killed. He had to think about this properly.

She belonged with the new man. He was her mate, and mates stayed together until one of them died. This was instinctual to Inuyasha. Still, he had been curious, and later that night, unable to sleep in his cool, dark hut, he emerged. He meant to look on her one more time. To see if the mate slept with her. To ensure that she was safe and content.

But when he reached her treehouse bedroom, it was empty. Perched in the window, he sniffed the air, but the new man's scent was not mingled with Kagome's. He had not been in her bed. It was simple for InuYasha to track her after that.

Still, he had nearly been too late. He remembered the scent of her terror, the smell of her blood and the hungry, angry looks of the men chasing her. He snarled a soft sound with remembered rage. Kagome stirred a bit, but slept on. The men were badly hurt, but might yet follow them. This was unacceptable.

Reluctantly, he stood. Kagome slept on, undisturbed. He wavered in his decision, knowing she would be unhappy with the outcome should she find out. After a moment, he brushed his hand lightly over her hair, then turned and went out.

It wasn't long before he returned, his mission accomplished. It had been quick, and far less bloody than he'd liked. However, his woman was now safe, and that was all he cared about. He leaned against the bed and closed his eyes, but his ears remained mobile. The slightest sound, the barest shift in the wind, would waken him. She was safe, and he, for the first time since he'd met her, relaxed, breathing in the comfort and pleasure of her beautiful scent.

SSSSSSSssssss

So, are the bad guys dead, or did IY do something else with them? Will they make a reappearance? How will Kagome explain her absence? Will IY feature in her future? How will her family take him? Stay tuned to find out.

I may be MIA for a couple/few weeks, as MIL is having knee surgery in the morning, and Dh and I will be helping her to therapy, errands, ect. So I haven't dropped this story, but I'll need a bit to work out the rest of it and get it posted, so be patient, and keep a look out!


	12. Chapter 12

When Kagome opened her eyes, it was to late afternoon, and a very intense golden gaze looking down at her. "InuYasha," she said, and reached for his hand when he would have moved it away.

"Kagome," he whispered, and left his fingers on the edge of the bed, covered by hers. She looked down, lifting his hand to examine it. Lightly tanned, rough skin barely sprinkled with white hair. Wide, callused palm, broad and tough and slightly more pale. His nails clean, long and sharp, several of them half gone from….she stilled remembering.

Kagome looked up at him and their eyes met again. Heat raged between them and her insides fluttered. InuYasha seemed to be drinking in the sight of her as he did every time they were together. She wished she knew what he was thinking. She wished she could speak with him. She might have reached for him. She almost did, pulling him to her… but then he moved away, like a skittish cat. How could such a strong, powerful man be so bold one moment and so uncertain the next? But when he looked at her, the expression in his eyes wasn't uncertain at all.

InuYasha turned back to her, and now he offered a small cup and two small bowls carved from wood. Water? No. She sniffed the contents of the cup. Tea? She frowned and sniffed again. The liquid was warm, and it had a scent to it. Some sort of jungle tea. How had he heated the water? She wished she knew how to ask; she was becoming more curious about this man every moment.

However, curiosity or no, she had to get back to her family. "I have to go home," she told him. He ignored her and gestured at the cup.

She sipped the tea and tasted cinnamon and other fresh, astringent flavors. It made her mouth feel clean and alive. The other two bowls contained fish in one, berries and nuts in the other. It made her realize that she was starving, and she dug in eagerly.

InuYasha drank from another cup, ate his own fish, tossed a handful of berries into his mouth, then turned and walked across the small room. His body, though very muscular, was nevertheless lean. And although he was covered from the waist down, she had a view of his broad shoulders and the sleek muscles of his back. It was a pleasing sight. When he turned, she realized he'd been digging in one of the trunks and now he held a book. He looked at her, and the expression in his face nearly broke her heart. It was a combination of apprehension and hope. His eyes were very gold. Kagome finished her food and sat, holding the blanket modestly over her breasts. "What is it?" she asked.

He brought the book and sat next to her on the bed. The book was old, filled with faded pictures and simple words. A child's dictionary. She smiled, this was just what she needed! She could use this to communicate with him! Kagome noticed his knuckles were white as he held the book open in his lap. Was he nervous? He pointed to the drawing of a woman.

"Woman," he said, his voice low and rumbly. Then he pointed to a man. "Man," he said with more confidence. She nodded next to him; they had already established his mastery of those words. Man. Woman. InuYasha. Kagome.

The word under one picture said dog. She pointed to the drawing and said, "Dog." Then she made a barking sound. He looked at her curiously, and then he barked back at her. His sounded much more authentic, and she had to admit he was likely part Inu youkai.

"Dhag, dhag, dog," he ground out roughly. She nodded in pleased surprise.

Then he began turning through the pages of the book, stopping at pictures of birds, beetles and butterflies, apples, bananas, beds, elephants, tigers, and more. For each, she told him the word. InuYasha frowned at the pictures for a long while, flipping back and forth, murmuring the many different names.

She began to point out more words for him, drawing imaginary lines between the figures to indicate their relationship. "Man. Father. Woman. Mother. Boy. Son."

He repeated all of the words, clearly becoming more confident as they went on. It became easier for him to speak the word correctly the first time, and on the very last picture, he actually said it with her. "Fam-ly." Kagome looked at him in happy surprise. Then he smiled with delight, a great, wide beaming grin that lit up his entire face.

His eyes danced with triumph at learning the words and Kagome's mouth went dry. This man…. She had the overwhelming urge to reach for him, to curl her fingers around that solid warm arm brushing against hers and pull him to her. Pleasure and lust shot in a hot rush through her, and she suddenly felt hot and prickly and aware. And then, she thought of HER family. She was almost sorry.

"InuYasha," she said, gaining his attention. "I need to go home. To my family. Now."

He looked at her, but said nothing. She bit back a sigh. Her mother was probably frantic, and grandpa likely to be scouring the jungle. If he were lost…

"Kagome's family, InuYasha," she said again. This time, she stood, handing him the book, and went to the door, wrapping the sheet around her for modesty. She pointed into the jungle. "Kagome's family. I have to go." She gestured to herself, and then the jungle repeating 'Kagome's family'.

He watched her intently, but his lack of action, of understanding, had her near tears. She would never find her way alone, she had to make him see!

"Please!" she cried. "Take me back. Mama! Family! Kagome's Family!"

He didn't like her tears. The scent was sharp, bitter in his nose. Despite his stillness, he knew what she wanted. His woman wanted to leave him, maybe to never return. Instinct screamed at him to refuse her, to keep her here, in HIS home, where she was safe and secluded. But her tears demanded something else entirely.

He stood without a sound and stepped over to her. Grasping the sheet, he tugged the loose wrap free, ignoring her gasp, and the sight of her round breasts, and redraped and tied the linen into a more secure configuration, tucking and folding it much like a kimono, so that none dragged the floor. Then, he put his back to her, crouched down, and grunted.

Kagome was confused. He had all but stripped her, batting her resisting hands away gently, only to dress her securely. Now he was on his haunches and clearly wanted something from her, but what?

"InuYasha," she started. He grunted again, and this time he slapped on hand over his shoulder on his back. "Huh?" she asked, nonplussed.

He stood then, and with a single smooth move swooped her up and behind him. Kagome found herself against his back, her free hand going to hold his other shoulder to prevent a fall. He took the arm he was holding and clasped it with her other hand in front of him, gesturing for her to hold on. She did so, only to have him grasp her legs scandalously high on her thighs, bringing her legs around his lean, hard waist. She blushed. "What are we doing?" She wondered.

He carried her thus out the door to the edge of the little deck, and bunched his muscles. She had but a moment to realize his intent, and tensed in resistance. He leaped. She screamed. The first landing on a branch was jolting, and she nearly lost her grip on him. He paused, reclasped her hands, and took her legs in his hands again. He crouched.

"Oh, no," she said weakly, and buried her head in his hair, clutching him for all she was worth. This was so different than being carried in front of him! It was precarious, and very, very intimate. It was not a smooth ride, but also not painful. Despite her fear, soon she was peeking out and charting their progress, not that she knew where on earth he was taking her.

He leaped onto thick branches, ran along them, leapt to to others. At times, he released her legs with a warning grunt and grabbed a vine, to swing them both like chimpanzee's through the jungle. It was thrilling, and soon enough she was gasping and laughing in delight.

At last, the journey ended, and InuYasha made one last jump, down from the tree they were in, to stand at its base. He crouched, and tapped her hands to indicate she could let go. She did so, and found her legs embarrassingly wobbly after her treetop flight. He steadied her, and then gestured in what seemed a random direction.

Kagome frowned. What now? She started to ask him, but he grunted, and pointed, and gave her a gentle push in the direction he wanted her to go. She took a few steps, only to look back. He was watching her with an intense, hard gaze. There was no anger there, only….sorrow?

"InuYasha, what-" she started to ask, but he stepped forward, bent back the ferns in front of her, and pointed.

"Family. Kagome's Family," his voice was resigned, empty.

She glanced past his raised arm, and gasped. There before her, a mere stone's throw away, was her family's beachfront treehouse.

SSSSSSSSSSSSssss

And, I'm baaaack! Hope this satisfies, at least til next weekend.


	13. Chapter 13

"Kagome's home," InuYasha said, pointing through the trees.

Kagome gave him a confused look, but turned obediently to see. A quick, quavering breath left her, because there, not a hundred yards away, was indeed 'Kagome's house', the treehouse she had left only the night before. "Mama," she whispered.

Her feet seemed to move of their own accord, carrying her through the remaining leaves and onto warm sand. It seemed like a dream, after the events previous, and she was in more than a little shock.

Then, from the lower room stepped her mother, stopping on the narrow deck to shade her eyes and search the area opposite Kagome. Looking for Grandpa, no doubt.

"Mama," she said again, and then, "MAMA!"

Kagome began to run.

Hana turned sharply, blinked twice, and gave a joyful cry. She fairly threw herself down the ladder to the beach, and met her daughter only steps away. They fell into each other's arms, and then to the soft sand, sobbing in relief and joy. Tomo, having heard the cries, rushed from the other side of the treehouse.

"Kagome! My girl!" and then he, too was on his knees, holding his family tight in his embrace.

When she could speak again, Hana demanded, "Where have you been, Kagome? We've been worried sick!"

"And where is Naraku and Hojo," Tomo asked, concerned for the other members of their party, which, he noted, had not joined them.

Kagome shuddered in her mother's arms.

"Kagome? Speak!" Hana insisted.

"I don't know," the stunned girl managed to answer. "And I don't care. I hope they're both dead!"

Hana and Tomo exchanged shocked looks. Just what had happened last night?

"Let's get you inside, you must be starving," her mother urged. "I'll warm you some soup, it's all I could manage this morning when you didn't return."

The three rose, Tomo and Hana stepping to the ladder. Kagome hesitated. "I'm okay, mama. InuYasha took care of me."

"InuYasha?" her grandfather asked, latching onto this new name.

"Yes, he saved me," Kagome said, "I'll introduce you!"

She turned back the way she'd come, calling for him. Only the surf and sounds of rustling leaves answered.

"InuYasha!" she called again, but received no answer.

She might have darted back into the jungle in search of him, but her mother caught her arm.

"Come inside, Kagome. You've apparently had a shock. You can tell us about it, and this 'InuYasha' once we get you cleaned up," Hana said.

Kagome wanted to argue, but she knew that if he didn't want to be found, searching was a hopeless endeavor. She gave one, last sorrowful look at the jungle, and followed her family inside.

Would she ever see her hanyou again?

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Golden eyes had watched the reunion carefully, ensuring she was safe. Then, the hanyou turned and vanished into the jungle, to mourn privately. What had he done wrong? Why had his woman not wanted to stay with him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

"No more, mama. I'm stuffed!" Kagome insisted, pushing the bowl of soup away. She had been hustled into her mother's room, stripped of the sheet, and bathed with cool water and fragrant soap.

"Alright then," the Higurashi matriarch agreed, setting the food aside. "Now tell us what happened last night."

So Kagome did. Halting and shuddering by turns, she told them everything. "And he brought me back, to the edge of the beach. Home."

Her mother was speechless. That this had happened to her baby girl! She wanted to gut the bastards. Tomo was silent, fuming but calculating. "Are they dead," he finally asked.

"Huh?" Kagome replied, "Who?"

"Naraku and that damn traitor, Hojo!" her grandfather roared, his fury making itself known. "If this InuYasha didn't kill them, then it is possible they could return. They will be angry, and dangerous. We must be ready." His hands were clenching and flexing, over and over, desperate to wrap around necks and squeeze.

Kagome had all but forgotten this possibility. "I-I'm fairly sure they're dead. InuYasha was very angry."

"Hmm," her grandpa answered. "And about this hanyou, this….beast. Where did he-"

"He is not a beast!" Kagome shrieked, upending the chair she had been sitting in. "He saved my life! He lived in a tree house just like this one. He uses cups and bowls, and sleeps in a bed, with sheets and blankets!"

Kagome's chest heaved with righteous anger, but she tried to calm herself. "I think he was raised here. In this treehouse, I mean. He can speak, and read. He can learn! He is not a beast!"

Her family knew to tread cautiously here. Kagome had had a shock. Arguing with her would not be helpful to her recovery. Still, the situation must be addressed.

"Will he return," Hana asked. "This InuYasha? Will he hurt us?"

"No!" Kagome cried. "He would never do that," she continued, more quietly. "He would never hurt us; he-he wanted me to stay with him." She had seen it in his eyes. "I kind of wanted to."

"Kagome!" her mother gasped. "He is a hanyou! Only half human, you-"

"Mama-"Kagome protested, but her mother cut her off.

"I am grateful that for his intervention, and that he saved you, my darling, but now it is over. You must forget about him and focus on the future. With…the men out of the way, we can go home. The ship will return in a couple more weeks," her mother soothed.

This was anything but soothing to Kagome, however. Go home? To Japan, back to the life she'd had before? It had been a good life, but now….Kagome was forever changed. This place had changed her, and InuYasha had opened up ideas and feelings she had never dreamed of before, even with Hojo. She didn't want to go home.

But would she ever see InuYasha again?

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

A week passed, and then, before she knew it, ten days. The ship's return was imminent, and still there was no sign of the hanyou. Tomo had taken to carrying one of Naraku's long guns when he left the treehouse, and insisted that both Hana and Kagome be armed with knives. He feared that the men were not dead, and would return for vengeance. He kept his reservations about the hanyou to himself.

Kagome barely cared. She was frantic to see 'him'. The first few nights, her mother had demanded that she sleep with her. Kagome had finally insisted on returning to her room, spending late nights at the window, searching the dark jungle, praying for a glimpse of silver and gold. He never came.

She despaired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

He watched the treehouse morning and night. He saw the old man come and go, never going far, and armed with the strange fire-stick. He was easy to avoid. Once, Tomo passed directly beneath him where InuYasha perched in a high tree. All the hanyou's focus was on her.

Kagome stayed inside for much of the first day, at her mother's insistence. When she did venture out, she cast longing glances at the jungle that tore at his heart. He knew she wanted to see him. He had been close enough once to hear her as she stood, just at the edge of the trees.

"Where are you? Won't you come back?"

He was uncertain of the words, but the tone was unmistakable. She suffered. He wanted to go to her, but did she long for him, the hanyou, or the other? Then, he got his answer.

"InuYasha…." She sighed, and turned from the jungle, back to the safety of the treehouse, before her mother could scold her.

His heart had leaped when she'd whispered his name. He wanted to shout, to roar his joy to the heavens. But he did not. She wanted him, but she was young. She needed her family, he knew that. He could not take her from them; she would never get over the loss. She had to choose him on her own.

But would she? He continued to watch, unable to tear himself away.

XXXXXXXXXXx

The day was upon them. The ship crested the horizon almost before the sun. It anchored offshore, and a small rowboat was sent out. Tomo met them, and they had a long discussion. The captain's first mate was deeply perturbed. Something terrible had happened here, but there were other issues as well.

"There is a storm on the way. It is likely to remain offshore, but it is in our way back to the main shipping channel. We'll have to wait it out. Probably a couple of days. Sit tight and we'll get you all out of here as soon as possible," he assured.

Tomo sighed, but knew it was pointless to argue. He let the first mate know they would be fine onshore one more night; he went to tell the women. Hana was not thrilled. She wanted her daughter out of this jungle, away from villainous, traitorous men who might or might not be dead, and especially away from that hanyou. She had seen Kagome's longing glances, heard her sighs, and been silent witness to late night sobbing, poorly muffled.

Kagome was infatuated, but she was young. It was easy to understand. Hojo had destroyed her trust in men, but this InuYasha had somehow rebuilt it, and in one night, no less. This was dangerous. Her daughter was liable to make a foolish decision should the boy return.

Hana tried to think of him in good terms. He had saved her daughter, and given her no harm. He was somewhat civilized, and could learn. But he was still hanyou. Inu, at that. They were known for being fierce, deadly once provoked, and lethal over things they considered their own.

Hana feared that he might look at Kagome as his. But when he had not reappeared, had not spirited her daughter away, her fears had eased. Perhaps Kagome was safe. He probably saw her as a child, and so returned her to her parents. It was over and done, she told herself.

Get Kagome back to Japan, with her friends and school and the city, and she would be fine. She'd look back on this time with mixed feelings, but eventually she would move on. Hana prayed it was so.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxx

It was a sign!

The ship would not sail that day, waiting on the storm. Kagome had wavered, fearful and torn. Could she leave her family for the unknown? Did he really want her like that? Could she even find him again? All she knew was that she had to try. To return to the city, to life 'before' was untenable. She had to know what there was for her here. With InuYasha. She was ready.

She left a note on her bed, now stripped of all linen save a blanket for this last night, and shimmied out the window at first light. Her grandpa was not yet stirring, and the ship was invisible in near dark that lingered on the water.

The jungle was cool, but far darker than the open beach. Kagome did her best to stay in a straight line, trying to put as much distance between the beach and herself. She knew that once her note was discovered, grandpa would do all in his power to rouse help from the ship. She did not want to be found. At least, not by family or crew.

Her plan was tenuous. Travel far into the jungle, beyond her family's reach, and then shout for InuYasha. She knew it was foolish, but it was all she had. She prayed that when the time came, he would hear her, and find her before some other youkai did. The knife in her hand seemed very small.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

SSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssss

So sorry, my dears, that I've been MIA. Easter party planning and life got in the way. I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter. Will Kagome find IY before her family finds her? Are Hojo and Naraku really dead? Will her family leave her if they can't find her? How will K and I manage a relationship? What do you think? Review!

I can't promise weekly updates, but I'll try not to stay away too long!

Happy Spring!


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome hadn't gone far enough into the jungle to escape the sound of the ocean, when a large form stepped into her path.

"Goin' somewhere, miss?" the man, for it was a man, asked. He was broad and strong and dressed very much like the crew on the ship that had brought them there.

Kagome just managed not to shriek at his sudden appearance. What was he doing in the jungle? She stared at him mutely.

Seeing her confusion in the slowly brightening daylight, he answered without waiting for a question. "Yer grandpa asked us to keep an eye for ya. Guess he figured you might wander away, and here you are, eh?"

Kagome said nothing, desperately searching for a way around, past, or through this man. She had to find InuYasha, she just had to!

"Well, enough of this," the man continued. "Let's get you back home. Ship leaves today, you know."

He was disgustingly cheerful, and Kagome suspected that her grandpa had bribed the man to watch for her. Still, she would not be deterred. "I'm not going anywhere with you," she told him, and made to step around him, deeper into the jungle.

She wasn't expecting him to grab at her, and she nimbly dodged his beefy fingers, darting away with a pounding heart.

"Oh, no you don't!" the man cried, and dashed after her.

Kagome did shriek then, out of fear and rage. "Leave me alone!"

"Ain't no way I'm giving up that payment," the man huffed, close on her heels. "Stop running, damn it!"

He was, for all his size, incredibly agile; dodging branches and vines nearly as nimbly as she. Still, her smaller size held the advantage, and she might have eventually lost him, save that she tripped and went sprawling on the damp ground. The breath went out of her with a whoosh.

"Aha, got you!" the man cried, and if Kagome had enough breath in her lungs, she might have cursed.

The man snatched her from the ground, shaking her til her teeth rattled.

"Little minx, I outta-"

The rest of his diatribe was cut off with a grunt, and his hold on her abruptly ripped away. Kagome found herself staring at a familiar back, and long silver hair. "Inu-" she began.

A terrible snarl rolled over the jungle, cutting off her joyful greeting. She had only heard him make that sound once before, and it did not bode well for the sailor that had touched her. He would kill this man, she knew. Now Kagome did not begrudge him the deaths of Onigumo and Hojo, for such was their deserved fate, but this man was only following orders, and had ultimately intended her no real harm. She could not let InuYasha harm him.

"Don't!" she cried, as the hanyou crouched to spring. He made no answer, but turned halfway to glare at her. Apparently, he did not approve of her interference. The man cowered, 20 feet away, where he had been thrown. He did not reach for the long knife on his hip. He knew fighting was useless.

She needed to distract InuYasha. "Um, just take me away, okay?" she pleaded. "Go? Home, InuYasha's home?"

He spun around completely then, to observe her closely. Did she really mean it? "InuYasha's home?" he asked, and she did not miss the flare of hope in his amber eyes.

"Yes, please. I was looking for you, InuYasha. I want to be with you. Please take me away from here," she told him. She knew she was babbling, but adrenaline ruled her actions. She reached out for his hand, intending to pull him further into the jungle. Hopefully the sailor would escape safely, and she and her hanyou would be long gone by the time he returned with reinforcements. A pang at the hurt this would cause her family hit hard, but she shoved it away. It was InuYasha for her, and nothing less.

The hanyou studied her, hard. "Kagome….with InuYasha?" he clarified.

"Yes!" she agreed, relief making her giddy. Neither paid much attention to the sailor as he gave them a wide berth on his way back to the beach. "Now?" she added, hopefully. The last thing she wanted was a confrontation with more sailors, or even worse, her family. She had said her goodbye's in a letter, she wasn't sure she could face them in person.

Instead of swooping her up and carrying her off, damsel style, InuYasha snatched her to him. And then he was kissing her, pressed closely, so closely against her, and just that contact, the feel of him, hot and hard, the muscles of his stomach and chest and arms pressing into her, was the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced. "I missed you so much" she murmured between kisses. "Yes," was his guttural response, and this time she was the one kissing him, wanting to climb inside of him and never come out into the real world again. Finally, she was home.

How long they might have stood there, lost in bliss, was unknown. The sound of her mother's shocked voice flashed over Kagome like ice water. "K-Kagome?"

"Granddaughter!" her grandfather's voice was far harder, drenched with disapproval.

Kagome sprang away from InuYasha. Or at least she tried to. His arms were like steel bands around her, grounding her, keeping her firmly in his grasp. Again his snarl rolled over the jungle in clear warning.

The sailor had indeed, made it back safely, and had returned with not only more sailors, but her family as well. For a moment, there was only the distant sound of the surf, and her grandfather's labored breathing.

"Mama," Kagome started, intending to plea with the one most likely to understand.

"How could you?" her mother interrupted, heartbreak in her voice. Kagome's heart withered.

"You were just going to leave with no goodbye?" her mother asked, and Kagome could barely stand the sight of her tears.

"Mama, I didn't mean to-" she started.

"Of course you did," Tomo broke in, "or you never would have done this. Sneaking away, Kagome?" he asked. "I taught you better than that, girl." He tossed her now open letter at her feet.

Kagome lowered her head in shame. He was right, she did know better. She had known the hurt she would cause when she left that note, it had been no accident.

"I'm sorry, Mama, Grandpa." She fought not to cry. At her back, InuYasha growled when the scent of her tears reached him, and his arm around her tightened.

He brought her back to herself and her purpose as nothing else could. Her head lifted, and despite the tear that trailed down her cheek, her gaze was strong, unwavering. "I want him."

The sailors now echoed her family's gasps. Kagome knew that with those words she had just ruined her reputation at every port they might have reached. Perhaps even home. She no longer cared. "I love him, and he loves me. I'm staying here."

"Kagome, you don't know what you're saying!" her mother cried. "You have your friends, school, and your whole future back home. You have us!" she finished.

Her daughter swallowed hard. "It's not enough, not anymore."

Her grandfather's mouth tightened. "Leave us," he ordered the men. They grumbled and complained, but he was resolute. "We will return shortly, wait for us at the treehouse!" Kagome didn't think he'd ever sounded so sure of himself.

The men drifted away, clearly reluctant, whether for her safety and that of her family, or at the loss of hunting the hanyou at her back, she wasn't sure. It didn't matter, they were alone. Still, a gaping divide stood between them, and Kagome didn't know if she could ever breach it. Still, she had to try.

From the safe circle of InuYasha's arms, she extended a hand, pleading. "Grandpa, please. You know I love you both. But this…this place, this man," here, she reached her other hand down to cover InuYasha's where it rested against her ribs, "has changed me. I'm not the same girl I was when I got here. I want more than the life we had. There is freedom here, and I want it. I can have it, with InuYasha."

"Oh, Kagome," her mother sighed. She knew there was only one outcome here.

"You should not have snuck out, like a thief, like someone ashamed of her actions," her grandfather insisted.

"You would have said no," Kagome countered. "You wouldn't listen when I tried to tell you about what happened while I was gone. You didn't want to hear."

He sighed, admitting the truth in her words. "I'm listening now, granddaughter."

Kagome's heart leapt. Carefully, she gave a gentle pat to InuYasha's arm, silently asking for release. He growled a warning at her family, but let her go.

She crossed the distance between them and embraced her mother, while reaching for her grandpa. They stood there, embracing, and crying more than a few tears. Knowing they had little time, that the ship would not wait much longer, Kagome told them of her adventures, of the bravery of her hanyou, and the accommodations that he provided for her. She tried to assure them of her happiness, of her determination, of the rightness of Kagome and InuYasha.

They might have argued further with her, but the sound of a conch being blown in the distance killed that hope. The ship was preparing to leave. "You have to go," Kagome told them, trying to smile.

"How can we leave you?" Hana asked, reaching for her daughter again.

"I'll be fine. InuYasha will see to it," Kagome murmured, hugging her mother tightly.

"We could stay, I suppose," her grandfather mused.

Kagome's whole being lit up at this thought, but she knew better. " You need to go back, Grandpa. Both of you. You have your research to compare with your friends, and mom you have your job," Kagome answered. She could not believe that she was being the voice of reason here. "Your lives are there, and mine is…..here." With that, she stepped back, and InuYasha again wrapped her in an embrace. An almost subsonic growl echoed through her, soothing and calming her. "I'll miss you both. I'll love you always."

Hana sobbed, but Tomo nodded. He and the hanyou exchanged hard looks. Despite the language barrier, something ancient, male, and universal passed between them. Kagome would be fine.

"Let's go, daughter," he said to Hana, and took her elbow to lead her back to the ship, and their own future.

Kagome waited until she couldn't see them anymore for the dense jungle foliage, and then turned to InuYasha. "Take me home."

And he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

So sorry I've been away so long. I kind of lost the thread of this story for a while; was unsure where to take it and how to get it there once I did figure it out. I hope this chap satisfies. There will likely be another chapter sometime in future, but I give no timelines. Just stay tuned, and Happy Summer!


End file.
